One Night
by AngstyDevil
Summary: Iruka knows they're different, he doesn't care. He knows Kakashi doesn't think about him that way, he doesn't care. All he wants is one night. Is that too much to ask?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Notes: OK, this is the first story I wrote in. . .a very, very, very long time. So I'll ask you to forgive me for the shortness, lack of creativity, and other things. I'm attempting to use this as my break out story. You know, here I am, publishing my first story here and there will be more, unless you guys hate me. In which case, me and my fragile ego will leave. lol. Anyway, this may get more chapters if people like my story.

Warning: M/M and Angst

Disclaimer: Naruto Isn't mine. . . unfortunately.

* * *

Iruka was a pretty normal man. He was average height, average weight, hell he was even an average ninja. Which is why he knew, he was not (and would never be) worthy of someone as perfect as Kakashi. If Iruka was normal in every way, then Kakashi was his direct polar opposite. 

And therein lied his problem, Kakashi would never take notice of someone like him. Today, was Saturday. And every child, be them ninja or not, knew what that meant. No school!

Iruka had planned his day, like he did every free day he had, with one thought in his mind. How best to stumble upon Kakashi.

He had headed to Team Seven's training spot, a few hours after Kakashi was due to arrive. After stalking. . . er, gathering information about Kakashi he was well aware of his reputation for being late.

He arrived just in time to see Kakashi, appear in a cloud of smoke. "Yo" he said to his team, raising a hand in greeting.

"Your late!!" Came the expected shout from Naruto and Sakura.

"Sorry, I got lost on the path towards the true meaning of life" Without skipping a beat, the two predictably shouted "Liar!" at him.

Iruka had grinned, knowing full well (from evenings spent with Naruto over Ramen) how their morning routine worked. Then came the crush of the day, he had approached them, greeted Kakashi respectfully, pried Naruto off him, and asked if he could stay and observe them.

"no" That was all he had gotten, a cold, hard, flat reply from the man he suspected he was falling in love with. He had tried his best not to show his hurt, but he had never been good at that.

His dark eyes were perfect for expressing emotion. He knew even Naruto had seen the pain flash in his eyes, before he politely bowed and left. He could see the anger building in Naruto's eyes and didn't want to stick around for one of the boys infamous shouts.

Normally, yes. But not now, now he just wanted to go home.

* * *

And that's how Iruka ended up where he was now. Standing at the memorial, he usually came here with an ulterior motive. He knew Kakashi came here often, and they might just run into each other. But not today, today he needed the comfort of his mother, the strength of his father.

He may be a ninja, but he had lost them far too early, to ever have hope of giving them up. He spoke with them for hours on end, whispering his pain, belting his sorrow. Well, he belted as much as one dared in a village full of ninja. The only person brave enough to shout in this village, was Naruto.

And in his case, it was a toss up between braveness and sheer stupidity.

Iruka sighed, _tomorrow, I'll go back to my usual Sunday routine, no more waiting for Kakashi to notice me. No more praying he'll do that funny smile, where even though you can only see his eyes, you know it must be a wonderfully handsome smile._

Damn it, he was worse that Sakura for Hokage's sake. Here he was, mooning over someone who didn't want him, had no intrest in him in that way, or even as a friend.

_He made that abundantly clear today didn't he_ Iruka thought.

He knew it wasn't wise to stay here, and have a pity party, so he stood up reluctantly and started to walk slowly towards home. It wouldn't be the same, after today, something inside him had shattered. And he had completely lost his will to live.

_What was Kakashi's problem_ He thought, finally letting anger take over. After all, he knew very well that the only thing able to shield a person from emotional pain, was anger. He let it consume him, so what if Kakashi didn't like him, so what if he probably realized that Iruka was a obsessed fan-girl. .. boy. . . ninja. It didn't matter, because he was moving on, he'd had a fleeting fixation on Kakashi, brought on because Naruto was always talking about his Sensei, and how weird he was.

OK, that might not be the exact reason. . . Well, who was he kidding, he was head over heels in love with the laziest, rudest, weirdest ninja in the village. And it was a long list for Kakashi to be sitting at the top of.

And despite what everyone said, and even what had happened today, he couldn't help but wish, that for just one night Kakashi could be his, that all the problems standing between them, would just disappear.

That Kakashi would feel even one drop of what Iruka felt in his heart. All he wanted was one night, one simple perfect night to be in Kakashi's arms. .


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: I'm having a little problem with my tenses so if you notice that I'm jumping between them, please don't throw a English text-book at me. On another note, thank you to those who reviewed! It really made my day to see people did like my story. So, because you did, here's another chapter. Longer this time, somewhat.

Warning: M/M

Disclaimer: I wish I could own Naruto, but alas, all the fics in the world won't change that I don't own it.

* * *

Human nature deducts that we want what we can't have, we seek the impossible. Lust after the unreachable. But, Iruka was past that, he was a ninja after all. They weren't ordinary humans, their lives were built on training. They were stronger, faster, better than any normal untrained human. . . right? 

Ninja Saying #25: "A Ninja must keep emotions on the inside, no matter the situation. You must make the mission the top priority, and you must posses a heart that never shows tears"

That was the lesson, Iruka was trying to drill into the heads of his students this morning. It wasn't a easy thing to do. It was a hot, sticky Monday morning. And even he couldn't wait for it to be over. From the moment he'd arrived here this morning, he'd wanted nothing better than to turn around and crawl back into bed.

But, he'd steeled himself, he couldn't wilt his life away in bed, even though he had done so, most of Saturday. . .and all of Sunday. So he had sulked a little, could you blame him? Friends had come calling, and he'd ignored them, they'd left thinking he wasn't there. Naruto however, was never that easy, the blond boy had busted down his door. Iruka had faked ill, which of course meant the boy had insisted that he run out, and buy ramen for Iruka.

Iruka had declined, and told him he would be fine. He was surprised the boy believed him, he was such a bad liar. . . but then, this was Naruto we were talking about.

He had dreaded today more than anything, but a good ninja couldn't disregard his duty, just because his crush had been rude to him, and didn't like him back. He was better than that, stronger than that. . . Wasn't he?

Iruka sighed for the umpteenth time that day. All morning, he had been dealing with a dull roar in his head, now it decided to escalate into a full blown Naruto-Shout. And he couldn't help flinching every time one of his students raised his or her voice, above polite conversation level.

Iruka decided it was about time, break time, and he decided to give the children (himself) a break.** "OK, class. If you can all recite the saying, and perform the jutsu I taught you all last week, _properly_"** He said, stressing the word. He couldn't be too careful after Naruto. **"Then, you can all have an extended break" **They cheered. He winced

* * *

Iruka was walking home, he plastered a polite smile onto his face, every time he saw someone he knew. Which was often, considering he was a somewhat well know person, in a way quite different from that of the infamous elite ninjas. 

Thinking about elite ninjas, brought one in particular to mind. _Kakashi_. And thinking about him, left a pain in Iruka's chest. It wasn't unfamiliar. But, that didn't make it less painful. If anything, it hurt more, because he was use to it. So use to it, that he was able to make it all the way to his house, before his facade crumpled.

Damn it, he had promised he wouldn't be like this anymore. At least he wasn't crying. No, he wasn't crying. . . His eyes, were just. . . bleeding? Yes, his eyes were bleeding. A warm, wet, sticky liquid. Which were not tears, of course not!

He yanked out his hair tie in frustration, he was always so much more comfortable with it down, but refused to flaunt his hair in public. Unlike, _certain_ unnamed silver-haired jounin. There he went again, thinking about Kakashi. With a sigh, he rose from where he had sunk to the floor. He was home, he could sink into a routine and be happy with himself. He wasn't hungry, he'd lost his appetite lately. He would go to bed.

He took of his ninja vest, and threw it to the floor as he made his way towards his room. Normally, he was a neat freak, but he just didn't have any energy right now. He entered his room, noted somewhere in the back of his mind, that he'd also forgotten to make up his bed this morning. He dropped onto his bed, and fell into the lovely bliss of sleep.

* * *

Ring. Ring. _hmm? _Knock. Knock. _go. . . away_. Ring. Ring. Knock. Knock. _Argh!_

Iruka dragged himself out of bed, promising that he'd brutally murder whoever was at his door. It was still dark out. He grabbed a shirt and slipped it on, as he stumbled towards the door. Mumbling something about, even letting choose how they wanted to go, as he buttoned up his shirt. It was too dark in his apartment to see clearly, and he didn't really care if he did it wrong anyway.

All he wanted was to go back to sleep, it was still early, maybe 10pm, but he'd just been so tired lately. He yanked open the door. **"Someone better be -"** The words died on his throat as he caught a glimpse of his visitor.

Tall? Check.

Handsome? Check.

Mask? Check

Silver Hair? Check.

Iruka looked down at himself, his shirt was indeed button incorrectly, showing off some of his skin. He looked at Kakashi, who just stared at him, through him it seemed. Iruka opened and closed his mouth, several times. He had to be dreaming, that had to be it. He couldn't be here standing in front of the man of his dreams, and he was looking like if a hurricane had hit him. His hair was out, his eyes were probably puffy from sleep and his little (not) crying fest earlier.

He could imagine himself through Kakashi's eyes, and he could feel the heat rising to his checks. He was sure his whole body was turning red, beet red.

In a situation like this, there was only one thing for any sane ninja to do. . .

He slammed the door, before he started hyperventilating


	3. Chapter 3

Notes: Wow, third chapter. I never even plotted this far, so I had to rewrite parts of this chapter a few times. I was hoping foe a dramatic ending, but I chickened out at the end, and just went with what I have. Oh well, enjoy.

Warning: M/M

Disclaimer: Yes, Naruto isn't mind. No need to rub it in._  
_

* * *

_Breathe Iruka, Breathe. In. Out. In. Out. . . . . . IN! _Iruka knew that any ninja worth their forehead protect could hear his labored breathing. But he couldn't help it. Things like this didn't happen to ordinary, run-of-the-mill ninja like him. Of course, no elite ninja would get caught in a situation like this either. . . So what did that make him? Somewhere in between? Or did fate just plain hate him? 

_Iruka! Pull yourself together, if you keep this up, you'll look even stupider. _He shouted these words inside. Forcing himself to get up, he had to get up, dress himself quickly and go back out there. If he apologized enough, maybe Kakashi wouldn't ask why, he'd slammed the door in his face. He looked around, glad to find his hair tie where he had discarded it by the door. Pulling his hair into a quick ponytail, he undid and redid his buttons with speed, that would have made any ninja mother proud.

As a after thought, he rushed into the kitchen, and splashed water onto his face, the bathroom was too far, so this would have to do. He practically ran back to the door. And then took a deep breathe, trying to compose himself. He opened the door slowly, feeling heat coloring his face, despite his best efforts. Kakashi was still there, after all Iruka had only been gone for like five minutes. (Although it felt like longer to Iruka.)

Iruka looked at Kakashi, blinked once, twice. And then looked away, unable to maintain eye contact with Kakashi. **"I'm sorry, Kakashi-Sensei. . .did you. . .need something"** He rushed forward, hoping he would follow his lead and avoid Iruka's moment of insanity. Kakashi stood there. Iruka huffed. Kakashi stood there.

Iruka waved a hand infront of his face. Kakashi stood there. Iruka trapped him on the shoulder. Kakashi still stood there.

Iruka waited a full sixty seconds, before he decided something was wrong and he bodily pulled the nin inside. Surprised by the fact the the taller man put up so much reluctance, he'd seemed practically comatose a few minutes ago. He closed the door behind them, feeling panic rushing into his chest. There was something wrong with Kakashi!

**"Maybe I should take you to see, Tsunade-Sama?" **The change was instant in Kakashi, he seemed to snap back to reality, and there was a look of anger in his . . .eye.

**"No! she did this to me, it's her fault I'm like this" **Iruka blinked at him, torn between asking, like what, or hunting down Tsunade herself and demanding an explanation. Instead, he decided it was best to wait for Kakashi to continue his rant.

_Rant?_ _Kakashi didn't rant? Did he? No, the elite jounin was many things, but he certainly wasn't a ranter. Or, at least, not to someone he barely knew._

The thought made his heart pang. That was true, Kakashi barely knew him. So why was he here, spewing random nonsense about the Hokage. "**Kakaish . . .sensei" ** He added the formality as a after thought, and found himself blushing again. Damn his, inability to control such basic impulses. What kind of ninja was he!? **"What happened?" **Iruka continued.

To his surprise, Kakashi started explaining, with a speed that rivaled Naruto's ramen eating.

* * *

Kakashi entered Tsunade's office with his usual lazy kind of walk. He bowed to the woman, and waited. She had invited him here, something about his latest mission report being not only late, but in dire need of reconstruction. He sighed inaudibly and waited. and waited, and waited. Finally Tsunade seemed to take notice of him, although she had to have know he was their, having beckoned him in only moments earlier. 

**"Kakashi, we really need to work on this negligence attitude you have towards time." **Kakashi grinned sheepishly under his mask, many people had tried. All had failed.

**"Your dedication to the village isn't being questioned here, but. . ." **She paused, for emphasis or to gather her thoughts no one was sure. **"Drastic action needs to be taken" **Kakashi frowned at her, _drastic action?_ he thought feeling dread and panic building up inside him. She had that smile on her face, that glint in her, that any ninja who had any interaction with her meant trouble. Big Trouble. She rose, and grabbed two bottles of sake. She threw him one.

Instinctively he caught it, and sniffed it carefully. It smelt normal. . .

Tsunade was watching him out of the corner of her eyes, and laughed. **"Oh come on Kakashi don't be paranoid just drink it" **So he did, Tsunade looked away discreetly and  
he rapidly pulled down his mask, drank it and had it up within seconds. It tasted, well, like sake. He sighed in relief and saw that Tsunade was looking at him with amusement.

**"You've got to hand it to me, I know how to make medicine without taste" **Kakashi's eyes snapped out to glare at her. . . He wipped up his headband, staring at the bottle with his sharingan. It was covered with the green aura of Tsunade's chakara.

**"What did you do?"** He asked, his voice becoming frigidly cold, not showing the burning anger (and possibly fear) within him.

Tsunade grinned, **"Oh, nothing dear, just a little truth serum, you can only tell the truth until it wears off. "**

Kakashi blinked. He felt his hands itching to perform his lightning edge, the seals were already in his mind, he could make them before she even noticed.

**"Now Kakashi, first question. . ."** Kakashi eyes widened in panic, without thinking his hands made rapid seals, and he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Leaving behind a smirking Tsunade, he'd never be late with another report. She was sure of it. . .

Kakashi wasn't sure where to go, if he went home, someone might show up. He didn't want all his secrets coming out. He had to go somewhere no one would find him. And to someone who wouldn't ask questions. _Iruka?_ . . . Yes, Iruka was perfect. He was never interested in Kakashi, always in Naruto and the rest of the team, if he got to his apartment he could explain what was going on, and ask for a place to hamper down until it wore off. That would work.

Kakashi was outside, jumping from roof-top to roof-top making his way to where, he _thought_ Iruka's apartment, MIGHT be. He was pretty sure he'd seen Naruto come this way, many a time. So it was either the way to Iruka's house, or to a illegal ramen shop. He hoped it was the former.

Suddenly, Kakashi felt his body collapse mid jump, years of training was the only thing that allowed him to land safely on a banister. He hopped off and looked at the door, this was the . .. place? Right?

Why was everything spinning? _It's pretty this way_. Kakashi was having a bad reaction to whatever Tsunade had given him, whatever it was, he was gonna kill her when this was over. Assuming he got out of this alive.

* * *

Iruka nodded, Kakashi had just finished giving him an abridged version of the nights events. Iruka felt terribly sorry for the man, but couldn't help but feel a shiver of anticipation. He could ask Kakashi anything, and he'd have to tell him the truth. _Like, why do you cover your face? Are you into guys? . . .Are you into me?_ This and various other questions flew around the teacher's head. He didn't know where to start. 

And the biggest question was for himself, did he want to know how Kakashi felt about him? He opened his mouth, preparing to ask something, consequences be damned when he heard a thunk.

Kakashi had collapsed. As in, total faith, knock out, passed out on Iruka's floor collapsed.

Iruka sighed, and picked him up, it wasn't easy, and if he wasn't a ninja he wouldn't have been able to. But, he managed to get Kakashi all the way to his bed. He placed him unto it and stepped back. He watched him, he wouldn't wake up for a while. . . Iruka lay down next to him, his fingers itching to reach over and pull down the mask. 'Who would know' the evil side of Iruka whispered.

Iruka shook his head, he wouldn't do it, he pulled the covers over both of them, looked at the body lying next to his and cursed himself for being too weak to go outside to the couch. He watched Kakashi sleep for a while, and then finally, he closed his eyes. Kakashi shifted in his sleep (or whatever you want to call it) closer to Iruka, and wrapped a arm around him.

_You know, when I said I wanted one night, in Kakashi's arms this wasn't what I meant, so it doesn't count!_ The little voice came back to whisper, 'you should be more careful with those wishes.'


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Notes: I know, this update took forever. I've been staring blankly at my computer screen, just too lazy to update. I'd blame it on my muse, but she has warned me that she's not taking the fall for this one. I guess I really am incredibly lazy. Sorry people. I fear, I may have overdone Kakashi in this scene. alas.

Warning: M/M and Angst

Disclaimer: I offered all the Ramen in the world, they wouldn't sell me Naruto. And all I really wanted was Kakashi and Iruka.

* * *

Kakashi woke with a smile on his face, he'd never felt so relaxed. He groaned softly and turned into the warm body holding him. Snuggling in, he closed his eye, desperate for another few hours. Only to open it once again in shock. Body? Snuggle!? He rolled away in shock. Thump! Shaking him head, he blinked away the disorientation that came with falling off a bed. He couldn't remember what had happened last night. He must have drunk a lot. It took a lot to get a ninja this impaired after all. Impaired? He snorted, waking up in a strange apartment, with a strange person and no recollection of the night before. There had to be a better word for this than that. 

Kakashi had never considered himself a scared man, in fact, as in a ninja he faced live and death hundreds, thousands, countless times. All without flinching. Through that, he had gained a sixth sense for danger. And something was warning him, not to look at that bed. Something was telling him, that the person there wasn't really someone he wanted to see. He should leave, his clothes were still on (but that meant nothing, in the if-they-had-sex department) so he could easily jutsu out. Fighting down his curiosity had never been one of Kakashi's strong suits. Debating with himself, he popped his head, over the side of the bed.

In absence of his body head, the person had turned away from him. He could see the person's general form, but the sun was rising, and the newfound light was shinning in through the window. Blocking his view. If he had been listening to himself, he would have taken this as another sign. However, he believed in pulling the bandage off in one quick shot, so he watched, waiting for the light to shift, or the person to. . . turn.

* * *

Iruka groaned, why was it so cold? Had it always been this cold? He blinked open his eyes, and found himself facing his window. Shutting his eyes against the light, everything was still fresh in his mind. Last night, Kakashi, in my bed? _Was it all a dream?_ He turned away from the window, and found himself, face to face with. . . Kakashi. Iruka blinked, well that answered that question. Iruka supposed he should be explaining, after all, he should have taken the couch. "Listen, I'm er sorry about-" He broke off, Kakashi was whispering something. Murmuring something. . . Without sounds. Iruka blinked. "Kakashi!?"

* * *

_Iruka! it's Iruka. . . I slept with Iruka._

_I slept with Iruka and I don't remember._

_Was it good?_

_Was I good?_

_That's not the point, I slept with Iruka!!_

_B-but. . I, I'm not gay!_

_Am I?_

* * *

Iruka was now on his feet, dragging Kakashi towards him. Shaking him. "Kakashi. . . Kakashi? Kakashi!!" Damn it, he was completely unresponsive. That was just great. He dimly registered that Kakashi had been on the ground, had he fallen? Hit his head?

* * *

_Iruka? Don't touch me!!!_

* * *

Five minutes later, Kakashi was now huddled into a semi-fetal position. He was hugging himself and rocking. This was highly irregular. Of all the reactions Iruka had thought of, this hadn't been one of them. This hadn't crossed his mind for one second. Was Kakashi having a panic attack? And then, suddenly, it was quiet. Well, it had always been quiet, Kakashi hadn't been speaking after all, but the occasional whimper, and the creaking of the floor boards as he moved had been loud enough. Now, it was gone.

* * *

Snap out of it! Your a ninja for crying out loud. Get a grip. 

"Iruka?" Words felt funny to Kakashi.

"Yes, yes! I'm here" Kakashi almost rolled his eye, it seemed as fast as he had lost it, he had regained control. Iruka was staring at him intently, as if he had just had a nervous break down. Which, he reminded himself, he had. He needed to salvage what little of his dignity he had left, and get himself out of this place. With a grunt, he removed Iruka's hands of him, he didn't miss them. No, of course not.

"As fun as this is, I've got to go. . or I'll, be. . .late! yes, I'll be late for training." With that he formed his hand seals, and before Iruka could get a word in, he was gone.

Iruka sighed, well that was great. The village would be gone by nightfall, there was a crazy Kakashi on the loose. One who got drugged, found his way to this apartment, slept (but not "slept" unfortunately) with him. Who fell off beds, had nervous breakdowns, and then disappeared claiming to be worried about being late. _Oh yes,_ Iruka mused,_ it's the ramen, its been poisoned and now everyone who eats it is slowly becoming crazy_. And on that happy note, he started getting ready for his day, completely oblivious to the fact, that Kakashi was outside his window watching.


	5. Chapter 5

Notes: Well. . um. . sorry for lateness? I'm assuming either people have given up on my story, or are waiting patiently. Since my house hasn't been blown up. Yet.

Warnings: M/M Angst.

Disclaimer: I'm yet to obtain Naruto. But, I'm eagerly scouring ebay for it!

* * *

Night came quickly in Konoha, especially for one long haired chunnin. Who had so much on his mind, that his day had ended before he even realized. He found himself at home that night. Pen poised over what was certainly not the first essay he was correcting. He confirmed this with a glance at the stack of papers, and found that, indeed, not only had he been on auto-teach all day, he'd also corrected more than half the assignments. Yay for him. He'd only have to work himself a bit more and then he could. . .

What exactly _did_ the man have planned for tonight? He led such a boring life. Wake up, go to school, teach, work at the mission desk, come home, correct papers, sleep. Repeat and try your best not to kill yourself thinking about it.

Iruka decided then and there, that he would make every attempt to break out of his mundane lifestyle. How he would manage that? He had no idea. He supposed the first thing he'd need to do, is get over a certain silver haired jounin. Which would be quite easy, since the man certainly hadn't screamed 'let's be best friends for ever and ever!' this morning.

Which effectively eliminated him from his plans. Which Iruka found, was very depressing thought. It wasn't a nice feeling, when you'd finally given up on something you'd longed for, for quite some time. OK, yes, he'd told himself he was giving up many, many times.

But deep down inside, how could he?

Iruka mentally cut himself off, he was just about to go into a rant about the wonders of silver haired men. He certainly didn't want that. Standing up quickly, he stretched, deciding the last few essays could wait until later. It wasn't like they were doing rocket science or anything. He knew what he had to do tonight. He needed to go out, and have a good time. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been to one of the infamous jounin bars. Well, they weren't reserved or anything. They just usually held certain high level ninjas who never knew how much alcohol was enough. -cough-Tsundae-cough-

Iruka didn't know what possessed him to do what he did next. Not feeling like going through the hassle of opening and re locking his front door, he decided to use the ninja method of leaving a building. No, not teleportation. He also wanted some fresh air. So he dashed towards the window, and jumped out, immediately he felt the freedom of his ninja side take over.

And with the awakening of his ninja instincts, they instantly warned him of something, a little too late though. He instantly fell into a solid object, the object gave off a very un-ninja like 'oomph' and he realized that he hadn't hit into something, but rather someone.

* * *

Kakashi didn't know what part of this situation was more embarrassing, but then why decide on one, when there was so many interesting ones. Firstly, there was the fact that he, copy-nin Kakashi had been caught outside the apartment of one Umino Iruka, clearly spying. Then there was the fact that he was spying on the man. People could be dismembered for less in this village. Of course, being run into by someone of lower rank, certainly wasn't making things better. It was just that, he hadn't expected the man to take this route, he didn't do the unexpected like that, and when Kakashi had spotted him coming. It had been too late, and he had made a very genin mistake. He panicked. 

And then, who could forget his infamous noise. Ninja certainly did not make such noises when hit, in fact, the ability to _not_ feel pain, was ingrained in him that it was second, no first nature. Being a ninja came first.

And yet, here he was, the well built body of the teacher pressed against him, as two eyes clashed with one. He blinked once, and watched the man copy his action. Neither one of them was sure what to say, he certainly didn't want to speak about this. He needed a cover story before the man - **"Kakashi-sensei? What are you doing here?"** -did that. Kakashi mentally winced. He wasn't a genius for anything, certainly he could come up with some plasuablie excuse for being outside the man's window at this time of night. He could simply tell him the truth. That he wanted to know exactly what had happened last night, before they'd slept together. His overactive, porn-fed imagination had more than made up for any missing memories.

He'd almost sworn of his novels today. Almost.

Racking his brain still, he said the first thing that came to his mind. **"I, er. . .came to ask you to go to dinner with me."** Kakashi regretted the words the moment they left his mouth. Not only did it sound like he asking the man on a date, but he was far too confused for this. He had never felt anything for another man, and yet around Iruka things were. . . different. He certainly didn't want to date the teacher, of that he was sure. Right?

He opened his mouth, he needed to fix this before the man could accept. He needed to say anything. Like, he had a mission. Yes, that would work! Wouldn't it?

Unfortunately, while he was debating his second. . .third excuse for that day, a certain blushing chunnin had finally managed to stop blushing, and was now looking at him rather oddly. Kakashi stopped his mental battle, to look at the man. He didn't like that look, it looked a lot like acceptance. And as predicted, the words came not a moment later. **"of course. . Kakashi-sensei. . ." **The blue/red eyed man ignored the hesitation in the man's tone. In light of something else, a revelation. Iruka was gay, last night hadn't been a one night oddity. As it had been for Kakashi. He stared at Iruka, wondering what understanding yourself completely must feel like. He had known up until a few days ago, but now. . .he just wasn't sure.

Despite it all, he found himself saying **"Well, shall we?"**


End file.
